


Don't move

by Groot_the_tree



Series: Whumptober 2019 [12]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Pepper Potts, Date Night, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, No Angst, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Canon, Protective Pepper Potts, Scared Tony Stark, Tony Stark Lives, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, at least in tonys eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 01:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_the_tree/pseuds/Groot_the_tree
Summary: Tony looks around the room, a little distracted from the movie they were watching when he saw it.One of Tony's fears are discovered during movie night





	Don't move

**Author's Note:**

> Still playing catch up.   
Another small break from the angst and we're back to Pepperony as well.

Tony and Pepper were sitting on the couch, Pepper leaning back against the back of it, relaxed, and Tony's head laying against her shoulder. 

They had been sitting, watching a movie, having one of their few quiet nights in because, let's face it, when you’re a CEO and dating the one and only Iron Man there are very few nights in and even less that are quiet, when it had happened. 

Tony looks around the room, a little distracted from the movie playing, romcoms wasn’t exactly his favorite things (okay they were but he didn’t like this one), when he saw it, an ant crawling up the arm of Pepper’s shirt. 

“Don’t move.” He says softly, jumping up and slowly backing away from her before running to get something to kill it with.

Pepper looks up at him at those words, at first a little confused but then concerned when she saw the look on his face. That amount of fear could never be a good sign, especially when it was from Tony.

“What? Tony what is it?” She asks, terror in her voice, almost not wanting to know. 

Tony turns to look at her, while still backing away, pointing to her arm. “That, that thing. On your arm. The bug.” He responds before getting away. 

Pepper looked down, terrified at what she might find crawling on her sleeve, expecting at least a large spider, something that would invoke fear in most people. 

She almost laughs when she sees the only thing there is a small, harmless ant. Who knew the one thing the great Tony Stark would be afraid of was ants. She manages to hold back the laugh though and instead reaches up and gets the small insect in her hand, carrying it outside and letting it go on their balcony before coming back in. She didn’t want the man to feel bad for showing his fears after all. This was a huge step in the right direction for him. 

“Tony, don’t worry!” She calls out, walking back into the house. “The ant is gone. I took it outside.” She follows in the direction he hand gone, into the kitchen, finding him looking through the cupboards, undoubtedly on the hunt for something that could be used to kill it.

He looks up at her, “It’s gone? Why did you move? I told you not to.” He says, almost as though he was shocked and hurt. 

Pepper smiles a little, “Yes, it’s gone, I released it. And because you’re a little too shook up to find something to kill it with. You’re looking through the food Tony.” She says, really not wanting the bug to die, it hadn’t done anything wrong after all. Besides, her husband was currently looking through the cereal and that was never a sign that he was going to accomplish killing the little thing. 

The man that could take out Thanos single handedly couldn’t even keep calm around an ant. Just wait until Scott hears about this. It won’t be Pepper telling him, that’s for sure.


End file.
